Natalie Martinez
Lola Matrinez of Blue is one of the lead characters. She's a slayer and her duty is to brign balance back into the world. Personolaty Lola is a girl with a desier to let her name live for next generations. She's positive, kind, sweet, short-tempered, stubborn, caring, dependable and forgiving. She's much more mature than her older sister Trina. Lola sometimes is unsure in herself and stresses a lot. She's a girl with a huge heart, too. Despite acting and dressing very girly, she discribes her self as a tomboy. Appearence Lola is tall and very slim. She has long and wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes. She once got teased about looking much older than she really is. Lola also has a good scence of fashion. It was stated that she almost never brushed her teeth well, but her teeth always look white. Powers *'Super Speed': Lola's faster than others. *'Super Strengh': Lola's stronger than others. *'High Pain 'Resistance: Lola doesn't react on pain. *'Senses': Lola can sense vampires, warewolvies, wizards and angels. *'Enchanted Scence of Voice': Lola can hear even tiny whispers. *'Enchanted Sense of Smell': Lola is able to smell foods, humans, and scents over quite large distances. *'Dreams': Lola possesses phychic powers. *'Slayer Weapons': Lola can use special weapons made for slayers. *'Panart Use': Lola can do Panart. *'Grater Life Spa'n: Lola can live for centuries. *'Telepathy: Lola can talk to anyone she wants so they can have more secretly talks. *'Charm: Lola is very good at any subject she chooses. *'Shapeshifting': Lola's power enablingher to change between her human and other animals' forms. Family *John Martinez (younger brother) * Trina Vega (half-sister) *David Martinez (father) *Holly Martinez (mother) *Louise Martinez (step-mother) *Sonya (aunt) *Lucas Vega (maternal grandfather) *Linda Vega (maternal grandmother) *Beck Oliver (husband) (see: Beck+Lola) *Andre Harris (housemate) (see: Andre+Lola) *Jade West (housemate) *Louise Oliver (daughter) *Wendy Oliver (daughter) *Lon (pet) Songs #Make It Shine #You're the Reason #Freak the Freak Out #Finally Falling #Forever Baby #Tell Me That You Love Me #Song to You #Beggin' on Your Knees #Best Friend's Brother #All I Want is Everything #365 Days #Make It in America #Countdown #Take a Hint #LA Boys #Here's to Us #Faster Than Boys #Favorite Food #I Want You Back #It's not Christmas Without You #Shut Up n' Dance #Five Fingaz to the Face #You Don't Know Me #Give It Up #I Found a Way #Okay Gallery See: Lola Martinez of Blue/Gallery Trivia *Her locker has words "Make It Shine" on it. *She has Jade's number blocked on her phone. *She's taller than her sister Trina. *Lola hates risks. *Sha has O-blood type. *Other than English, Lola can speak French, German, Spanish and Italian. *She wears glasses. *She was childhood friends with three other chosen girls (Zoey, Quinn and Nicole), out of which she has the most power. Quotes *''"Make it shine."'' *''"I don't wonna be your wife in the play."'' *''"I am a police officer. Would you like some Raisin Brain?"'' *''"I wasn't done talking."'' *''"I know how you feel."'' *''"I think you have a biblle problem."'' *''"Over at Andre's. It is true, what they say about black guys."'' *''"Why are you all sad?"'' *''"I'm just addicted to this song."'' *''"I can slay a vampire, a werewolf, a mummy or even a devil, but I can't slay you, Beck."'' *''"I just want something bad to happen to you."'' *''"Sometimes I petend I've been captured by witches."'' *''"The moment I will lose my free will I will literally take a knife and push it right into my heart."'' Category:Lead Characters Category:Characters Category:The Rainbow Members Category:Females Category:Victorious Category:Slayers Category:Teenagers Category:Demons Category:Martinez Family Category:Vega Family Category:Werewolves